


The day Eren Yeager knew mikasa Ackerman meant business.

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gen, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unknown small discussion under the tunnel when  Annie Leonhart revealed herself as a titan to our two heroes of Humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day Eren Yeager knew mikasa Ackerman meant business.

Mikasa and Eren knelt side by side in the tunnels after escaping Annie's transformation. But they wouldn't be in the clear forever. Eren had to transform and face Annie  _Now!!_

But Eren was having a crisis of sorts within himself. How could he fight a  _friend!_ Someone they had trusted from day 1 of training. Eren clutched his head in frustration.  _Damn it all!!_

Unfortunately, his friend mikasa took his hesitation to transform as something else. Her eyes took a dangerous glint.  _Oh Hell No!!_

" _Ohhh, Errrenn!"_

Eren's eyes widened as he turned to see Mikasa's whole body Language change swiftly as she licked her  _soft_ lips and moved closer towards Eren, her hand unbuttoning her shirt to show just a good amount of cleavage as her other flicked her dark hair aside, her eyes taking on a  _sultry_ yet still  _dangerous_ look.

"Umm, Mikasa?" Eren asked his childhood friend uncertainly, his eyes dropping to her cleavage for just a second.

"Eren, I'm going to tell you something. So please listen carefully." She said as Eren nodded and gasped suddenly as Mikasa's  _oh soo soft_ hands went in between his legs to clutch gently at his package as she began to speak, her eyes not losing the dangerous glint even for a second.

"Annie is a  _TITAN,_ Understood?" She said calmly as he nodded before her eyes seemed to gain a huge amount of intensity.

"She is  _NOT_ your  _Waifu"_ She said in a serious tones as Eren's eyes widened.

_DAFUQ????_

_"I_ am your _Waifu"_ She said as she gave his cheek a sultry peck. _Gulp!_

 _"Got That?"_ She said as Eren nodded quickly. It wouldn't do to say otherwise when she was still massaging his crotch gently.

"Good." She stood up, leaving him a little bit confused though relieved that his junk still lived.

"Now transform quickly and kick her ass. Its time I took your V card tonight and made you a man. Those babies aren't going to make themselves."

Eren gulped.

#############################

Eren stood with captain Levi and his friends after Annie's defeat. They had won. Now if only he could leave quietly without  _HER_ noticing...

" _Ohhh, Errenn."_

Eren Yeager took off as Captain Levi and the company looked on in shock as Mikasa Ackerman swung by fast on her 3d gear, wearing a full bridal dress  and holding a bouquet.

" _Mikasa Ackerman will NOT be denied your love Eren. Now get back hear and say your vows."_

_"AHHHHHHH"_

Even the nearby male Titans outside shook their heads in sorrow. 

That Boy was a goner.


End file.
